particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federation
Dorvik http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=1, officially known as the Dorvish Federation (Dorvische: Dorvische Föderation) is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the south-east by Kirlawa and to the south-west by Aloria. It is the forty-third most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,581,570, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 111.38 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Ussendorf, Oststadt and Fairfax. The Dorvish economy is the worlds twenty-second largest economy and is considered to be one of the more consistent economies in the world. Dorvik has a powerful industrial sector combined with a powerful shipbuilding industry which produces some 20% of the worlds ships. Dorvik is one of the worlds leading military exporters and one of the worlds foremost diplomatically active nations with a powerful democracy. Dorvik is the founder and a member of the Artanian Union, and a number of economic organizations such as the Artanian Economic Council and the G13 or the Group of 13, the continental economic council of Artania History Dorvish history begun with the Dorvi tribe in the heartland of Dorvik, they eventually went on and formed the Confederation of the Lormans, a feudalistic elective monarchy led by the Lorman High Commander. Alongside the Lormans was the Mothin Zsardom and the Dorvin Republic evolving. Tensions between the Lormans and the Mothins eventually lead to to the break out of the longest war in Dorvish history, the war resulted in peace for both nations and the eventual union between them. The newly founded Kingdom of Dorvik went on to have relative peace until it set its sights upon the Dorvin Republic. In a daring naval invasion the Kingdom invaded the peaceful Dorvin Republic and suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of the proud and vastly disciplined Dorvin Legions alongside their dangerous Kosak cavalry. The Dorvin Republic at the time had fallen under the autocratic rule of the Vinisk family, an aristocrat business family that rose to prominence in the Dorvin Senate and eventually took on the title of "Prince", a title typically reserved for an elected dictator during times a great crisis. The Vinisk family saw this as an opportunity to increase their power and murdered the last of the Dargun-Kordaw family and placed themselves on the throne of the Kingdom. Dorvik under the Vinisk family experienced both success and failure. The Kingdom fought constant succession movements since it cemented its power in the late 1300s. It was not until the discovery of the ideologies of Socialism and Communism did the people begun to truly revolt against the government. In the early 1900s the royal government fended off numerous socialist and communist revolutionaries as they struggled to hold onto power. The foundation of the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic was a confederation of the five regions in Dorvik being run by revolutionary socialist and communist parties. The regime descended into anarchy in its final months as the Communist Party of the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic failed to find leaders who were as charismatic as previous leaders. The situation was further worsened because of the revival of the monarchist movement under the guise of the Dorvish Royalist Army which included monarchist army officers and the exiled Vinisk family. The Dorvish Royalist Army eventually captured the mainland capital of Haldor and moved to capture the island capital of Fairfax. It took the royalist 12 years to defeat the communists and restore the monarchy to power. The House of Vinisk was restored to the throne and eventually went on to hold power for another 51 years before King Sigimund III begun making poor political and economic decisions and the republicans of the nation saw it was their chance to finally overthrow the monarchy. In 1998 Sigimund III permitted the nation to turn into a constitutional monarchy but continuing civil unrest and threats of execution forced his abdication and Sigimund III abdicated and allowed the nation to become a full Republic. In what is widely known as the Popular Revolution of 2000 the former Kingdom of Dorvik became the Free Republic of Dorvik and held its first fair and free elections. However Dorvik would go on to experience a brutal proletarian dictatorship only a few decades after freedom from monarchist rule. Dorvik continued through the proletariat crisis and was eventually freed by liberal democratic parties, it did not last long as eventually a radical far-right fascist nationalist group rose up and took over Dorvik. Their rule lasted until the foundation of the Communist Party of Dorvik was founded on March 23rd, 2958 and swept elections and declared the republic free of fascist control. Many in Dorvik feared a return to the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic but Raymond Petrov had other ideas for the nation after the brutal communist uprisings in the country side and reformed the nation upon a non-ideological constitution and allowed a full parliamentarian democracy. The Dorvish democracy lasted unmolested until the 3236 when the Dorvish People's Party arose and called for the re-creation of the Dorvish Reich, Dorvish for Empire. Throughout history the Kingdom of Dorvik had been referred too as the "Dorvish Reich" due to its autocratic nature and the often random claims that the King of Dorvik was an Emperor. The far-right national fascist state lasted for five years before relenting to pressures of civil unrest and the refusal of the military to adopt and enforce the policies of the government. The Social Democratic Party of Dorvik eventually forced the restoration of the parliamentarian democracy and the Dorvish People's Party was banned. Alongside the Dorvish Reich was the Red Civil War a brutal civil conflict which tore apart the Communist Party of Dorvik and saw the party entirely disband. The Democratic Party of Dorvik went on to declare a second People's Republic of Dorvik which exists until this very day. The People's Republic of Dorvik is noted for its civil liberties and its powerful parliamentarian democracy. In recent years the republic has involved itself with the Artanian Union, a continental organization seeking cooperation and prosperity for the Artanian continent. The Dorvish Conservative Party has dominated recent elections and has been responsible for the defense of the nation against the vicious verbal attacks of Gaduridos, a former colony. The Dorvish government and nation passed the Gaduridos crisis relatively unscathed and proceeded to be a tremendous peace. In early 3337 the proposal by the Dorvish Conservative Party to remove the vestiges of the Communist rule were approved and finally in 3338 and 3339 the legislation was passed and the government became the Dorvish Federation. In 3464 the House of von Vinisk, led by Wilhelm von Vinisk, formed the Königliche Partei Dorvik with the intention of returning their family to the throne of Dorvik after over a thousand years of republicanism. There was a huge public outpouring of support for the monarchists following decades of internal political instability and external crises and in the elections of 3468 the party won a majority in the Dorvish Federal Assembly. The von Vinisks and their allies in the Assembly moved swiftly and introduced legislation to restore the von Vinisks to the throne of Dorvik with Wilhelm as monarch. On September 23rd, 3470, Wilhem was crowned King of Dorvik in Schloß Vinisk. This officially ended the Dorvish Federation. Government, elections and politics The Dorvish Federation is a semi-presidential republic. The Dorvish Federation is lead by the President of the Dorvish Federation with the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation as the head of government. The legislative branch of the Dorvish Federation is the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation, a 500 seat unicameral national assembly made up of representatives from all five States. The Judicial branch of the government of is a combination of the Federal Supreme Court, the Ministry of Justice and various regional courts. Elections for the President and the Federal Assembly occur on the 8th of July, unless a special early election is passed in the Federal Assembly. Regional elections are held on the 6th, with results typically being announced on the same day as the national election results. Regional elections elect a Minister-president and a regional legislature which manages aspects of local law. Political Parties in Dorvik Dorvik has always had a proud tradition of democracy and it is represented well in it's multitude of political parties. During the various incarnations of the nation of Dorvik hundreds of political parties existed. Officially the National Elections Council (Dorvik) classify political organizations and parties on three levels. *'National political organizations or party's' - National political organizations or party's are registered with the NEC and are able to list candidates for the Federal Assembly. *'State political organizations or party's' - State political organizations or party's are registered with the NEC and are able to list candidates for the State elections, but not with the Federal Assembly. *'Local political organizations or party's' - Local political organizations or party's are registered with the NEC and are able to list candidates for the local elections but not State or Federal elections. Foreign relations and military The Dorvish foreign policy alters significantly depending on which party dominates the Ministry position, however Dorvik has been relatively isolationist or at least had a domestic first policy before intervening in world affairs. Raymond Petrov who is the founder of the People's Republic of Dorvik held the doctrine of "Dorvik first, Terra second." as his foreign policy and the policy has become relatively dominate when it comes to Foreign affairs. Dorvik conducts basic diplomacy with most Artanian nations, being a member of the Artanian Union they strive for peace and freedom through Artania. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are the unified combat group of Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are widely considered to be the most modern and effective fighting force on Terra, the Armed Forces of Dorvik comprises a professional Army, Navy and Air Force. Dorvik also maintains a National Police force under the joint jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs and a National guard unit which is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Alongside the military is an independent group known as the International Dorvik Assistance Group, which is on-call all the time to rapidly respond to threats around Artania and to assist any allied nations if needed. Economy of Dorvik The Dorvish Economy is ranked 31st in the world of 58 countries with a total GDP of $256,555,842,323.60 LOD, with a per capita GDP of $2,574 LOD. The Dorvish Economy is reliant on it's industrial sector (which produces ships and heavy machinery), it's newly discovered oil industry which is handled by the state-owned and run Dorvish Oil Company and it's extensive fishing industry. The Dorvish Dolgar is the currency of the Dorvish Federation, it's current exchange rate against the Lodamun Dollar is estimated to be around .1829 DDO to 1 LOD. The Dorvish government is a semi-free market economy though under the Dorvish Conservative Party the increase in state ownership in several industries has increased namely in the oil and minerals sector. The Dorvish economy has experienced various amounts of growth and expansion over the past decade and much of it is attributed to the investment of the government into various new ventures to capitalize on the natural resources in Dorvik which were never exposed. Dorvik has it's own stock exchange, the Dorvish Stock Exchange located in the central district of Haldor with the other being the Wasse Stock Exchange in Wasse am Kas. Infrastructure Dorvik has developed its infrastructure over the past 200 years and has become one of the leading Artanian nations in infrastructure as well as ranking in the top of Terran nations. Dorvik has an interstate highway called Interstate 1 which runs throughout mainland Dorvik while six superbridges link the mainland and the two islands together. Dorvik also boasts an extensive rail system which is maintained by the government alongside private owned companies, the rail system was spearheaded by a joint political venture of the Communist Party of Dorvik and various other political parties over the past 75 years. Crime and law enforcement In Dorvik, the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs is responsible for the protection of the citizens, foreigners and law in Dorvik. The Ministry of Justice handles the actual law and law administration while the Ministry of Internal Affairs actually handles the policing actions and overall day-to-day management of the National Police. The Dorvik National Police has authority over the entire nation and regional police forces exist on a state, district and city/village level. The Dorvik National Police also investigates serious crimes, the National Criminal Investigative Services handles all serious investigations and is under direction of the Dorvik National Police. In the case of serious civil emergencies the Dorvik Internal Troops can be activated, it is similar to SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) in other nations and provides a heavily armed quick response team to emergencies which warrant such equipment. The Dorvik Internal Guard is solely under the Ministry of Internal Affairs and does not share a contract with the Ministry of Justice. Administrative Divisions wip Demographics Dorvik is one the very few nations that can claim to be nominally one ethnicity. Nearly 85% of the population of Dorvik is Dorvish while the remaining 15% is divided up among Alorian, Kirlawan, Dundorfian, Kafuri, Hulstrian, Indralan, Luthorian, Darnussian, Davostani, Aldurian and Kanjorian. The most sizable concentrations of immigrants are Hulstrian, Dundorfian, Kanjorian, Alorian and Kirlawan. Hulstrians are found commonly on the east coast, namely in the city of Stersestadt, Miktar where the the Hulstrian Embassy is found. Dundorfians have integrated very much with the Dorvish society seeing as they have a common language. Dorvish Dundorfians are commonly found in the center of the nation and are called Middle Dorvish or Mittleren Dorvische in Dorvish. Alorians and Kirlawans find themselves along the border of their respective nations. In recent years the population of Dorvish Kanjorians has expanded for unknown reasons but it is noted that an expedition was launched by the Kanjorians in the late 1500s by the Kanjorians to explore Terra and many reside the very northern tip of Dorvik. Education Education in Dorvik is overseen by the Ministry of Education and Culture which is responsible for the overall direction of public education in Dorvik. Education in Dorvik is compulsory but does not have to happen at school, this permits home schooling to exist. Home schooling is conducted by teachers in the school district of the student or by legally licensed teachers, sometimes being the parent of the student. Primary School is from grades 1 to 5, Middle School is from grades 6 to 8 and Secondary School is from grades 9 to 12. Prior to attending higher education all students are required to do a year at a preparatory school, this idea was created by Deputy Minister of Education Ludolf Gerstle in 3389 and implemented with success over the past couple of years. Gerstle's method roots out students who are otherwise unfit to attend higher education, some have criticized the method but the Ministry of Education has reported higher graduation and retention rates in higher education. Kordusia has pioneered higher education since the creation of the State University of Kordusia the largest and most comprehensive public higher education program in the Federation. The University of Kordusia is responsible for nearly 40% of all higher education in Dorvik and is widely considered the model of education for the entirety of Dorvik and some believe Artania. The military also gives its professional members the ability to be educated at higher education locations. The military education in Dorvik is opened to the professional soldiers of Dorvik while lower level institutions are opened to both professional and conscripted soldiers. Students who chose to serve in a branch of civil service attend school while completing their education in order to create a more well rounded and balanced Dorvish citizen. Culture The Dorvish are a Artanian culture, derived from the Dorvi tribe which migrated north from Dundorf thus the Dorvish shared a common ancestral background with the Dundorfians as well as a similar language. The Dorvish are well known for their altruistic attitudes which have made them susceptible to nationalism, which is something that the Dorvish pride themselves on. The Dorvish firmly believe in their nation and have a respect for their neighbors. Though the Dorvish are divided into three "cultural" groups, they share a common background of being united under the Dorvish flag and most Dorvish citizens believe that those from Mothar and Dorvan are just as much Dorvish as mainlanders. The Dorvish people are noted for their relatively secular religion known as Ordism which is the theological ideology of the Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik which stress Order, Perseverance and Loyalty. The church has largely been a supporter of the Dorvish government and has always kept it's nose out of Dorvish politics. Members of the church's own hierarchy claim that the church is a political church due to the loyalty of the church's hierarchy to the government and their often far-ranging support of the Dorvish government. Competing with the Ordist church is the Selucian Patriarchal Church which 17% of the entire Dorvish population considers themselves members of. The Dorvish are positively viewed in the world. A survey conducted stated that 62% of foreigners in foreign nations had a positive view of the nation, while 30% had an unfavorable view of the nation and 8% had a neutral view of the nation. The Dorvish pride themselves on being personable and likable to tourist and showing them the strength of character of the Dorvish state and nation. Dorvik has always been a land of ideological politics, the Dorvish are renown for their passion and sometimes fanatical support of their nation, its politics and its efforts throughout the world. In Dorvik men and women enjoy a relatively high level of gender equality. Sports Dorvik has a proud and long history of association football, known as soccer to some throughout the world. The Dorvik Premier League is the official football organization of Dorvik and is a large generator of revenue for the nation. The Dovish Premier League is operated and run by the Dorvish Football Association (Dorvish: Dorvischer Fußball-Bund). Throughout Dorvik nearly 20 major stadiums play host to various matches and smaller leagues in Dorvik. Holidays Dorvik follows many traditional Protestant and Catholic holidays while they have a few state sponsored holidays. *Independence Day - September 5th. *Armed Forces Day - September 6th. *Thanksgiving - Fourth Thursday in November. *Christmas Eve - December 24th. *Christmas Day - December 25th. *New Years Eve - December 31st. *New Years Day - January 1st. *Inauguration Day - January 20th after Presidental Election. *Easter - Last Sunday in April. Category:Dorvik Category:History of Dorvik